A Suitcase for Two
by DJStarvingArtist
Summary: With the thirst for commoner culture, Hikaru and Kaoru have departed to a poor people's sleepaway camp to cure their boredom. Can a few certain campers and a lack of trust tear their relationship to an incurable mess? R&R, Rated T to be safe
1. Scheme Engaged

_**A/N!**_

_DJStarvingArtist is back, y'all! Lmao, I decided to start another story after going away at camp (Why my update was so slow on S.S. Suou), and I had so much inspiration. This one, I hope, will be another long one. Thank you, everybody who bothered reading my story!!♥_

**+Chapter One+**

_Scheme Engaged_

"Ahh.. Kaoru… I'm bored." From the Hitachiin household, no other feeling but pure boredom and monotony was spreading about. As Hikaru lay on his bed, legs up in the air and staring at the screen of a laptop computer, his hands lay on his cheeks, resting his entire head weight and bound to leave a red mark or two. Beside him, Kaoru lay on his back, head turning back and looking at the laptop upside down. His expression was more of a sad look than tired, like Hikaru's. With a grumble, he turned himself around to look at his brother.

"Ano… Me too." He sighed, tapping a finger on the side of the desktop manager. As he stared at the You Tube videos that his brother was bringing up, Kaoru was beginning to give up on his brainstorming. He hated having to think of something to do, and Hikaru hated it more.

The video was a bulldog in a tutu doing various tricks. The voice in the back was a female's, and you could see she was also the one carrying the camera because of how it shook and her hand showing up on screen every few times. Right now, the bulldog, whose name was Hercules, was doing back flips into a series of hoops and eating a dog bone shaped treat in the middle of each jump. As amazing as it was, it wasn't entertaining enough for the Hitachiin brothers. Their tastes needed much more to satisfy their craving.

"Ahh… Ever since the summer started, there's been nothing to do." Hikaru sighed, and was absolutely right. Kaoru nodded his head in agreement, and in a huff threw his cheek on his hand.

"Yeah… And since Ranka said Haruhi's busy preparing for a summer trip, there's no use in trying to reach her."

"I know. What ever happened to the buddy phone?"

"I'd bet she lost it."

"Yeah, right, I'd bet dono-sama stole it and threw it in the Mediterranean."

The two sighed and sat up.

"Well, I suppose there's nothing more to do than… go somewhere with ma." Kaoru shrugged. Their mother and father had proposed a 'family trip' earlier that week, and they'd told them they'd think about it. The parents had figured that that was a no.

"Are you kidding, Kaoru? It's a business trip in disguise. Besides, who'd want to spend time with their parents all summer? And what're we going to do when they get home?" Hikaru was aghast that Kaoru would suggest something so ennui, but he knew deep inside him that his younger brother was absolutely right.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Kaoru spat back, sticking his tongue out at his brother in a playful way.

"Something…" Hikaru poked a finger to his chin and looked up in thought. "…Something we've never done before."

"Easier said than done." Kaoru mocked. He was just pushing Hikaru so that he'd come up with something. "Come on, we've done everything a pair of rich twins can."

"…But what about poor twins?" Hikaru suggested, a smirk now on his face. Turning to face Kaoru, his sly look rubbed off onto his brother. "Let's go somewhere commoner."

"Yeah, but let's make it more exciting. Let's make it one of those places where you go for a while and don't come back until a certain amount of time." Kaoru chortled. That was an excellent idea that Hikaru came up with.

"…A commoner insane asylum?" Hikaru questioned, looking puzzled.

"No, that's not the name, idiot." Kaoru chucked. "… I remember Haruhi mentioning it once, but… I can't remember what the name was. I think it starts with a 'K'." Kaoru crossed his arms and looked down in thought. "Kat, Kangaroo, Kookaburra, Koopa-Troopa…"

"…Camp?" Hikaru guessed, looking up at his brother. "A sleep away camp? That starts with a 'C', Kaoru."

"Yeah! That's it!!" Kaoru jeered, standing up with a finger in the air. "And I know, Hikaru, I just thought what she said started with a 'K'." Again, he stuck his tongue out and giggled to Hikaru.

"We're going to commoner camp!" Hikaru laughed, standing up beside his brother. He laced his fingers through Kaoru's and they began to dance, facing each other. "Commoner camp, commoner camp, commoner camp!♪" They sang, laughing giddily as they did so.

"You know what that means, Kaoru?" Hikaru hissed, grinning at his brother in a most devilish manner.

"What, Hikaru?" Kaoru giggled, playing along.

"Celebration!" Hikaru laughed, tackling his brother onto his bed and wrestling him.

The two pushed and shoved until Kaoru had pinned Hikaru down. "Let's go tell ma!" He laughed. "After you ask me nicely to let you up!"

"No way, Kao!" Hikaru giggled. "That's my line! I was supposed to pin you down, I'm the older brother!"

"That doesn't mean anything but who dies first, ask me nicely!" Kaoru laughed.

"No way, Kaoru, let me up!"

"Make me!"

"Now!!"

"What's the magic word?"

Hikaru grumbled, and struggled to break free. It was no use, Kaoru had a steady grip. With a hold like that, it would take Kaoru being off guard for him to turn the tables. Sadly, he had to think of a way to do that.

"…Magic word, Hikaru?" Kaoru was just teasing him, now. He enjoyed being the dominant one for once.

"Abracadabra!" Hikaru squeaked, then sighed. "Will you let me up now?"

"I'll stay here all night if I have to… Because I want to." Kaoru snickered. "I'll be the one sleeping on top this time!"

Hikaru laughed. "Dream on!" In the middle of their laughter, he had an idea. It wasn't exactly the brightest, but it was worth a shot.

"Kaoru, what's that?!" Hikaru gasped, turning to the window with a quick jerk of his neck. His face looked scared out of his wits, and to Kaoru, he was not going to take that lightly.

"Huh?!" Kaoru choked, and before he knew it, Hikaru had pushed him up and under. Now it was Hikaru who had Kaoru pinned down to the bed.

"C'mon, Kaoru, you fell for that old trick?" He laughed, scrunching up his nose cutely and leaning down to touch Kaoru nose to nose. "I thought you were a Hitachiin, not a lightweight like Suou."

"Hey, don't call me a Suou! You had me scared for you there for a second!" Kaoru retorted, shaking his head from side to side and wiggling around like mad. "Let's go tell mom our plan, we're wasting time! What if she'd left on her trip by now?!"

"Quit your squirming, Kaoru, they don't leave until Wednesday." Hikaru laughed. It was dying down a bit, for his possessive nature was coming back. "Now for me to let you up, you have to act cute for me WHILE you ask nicely!" He roared with laughter.

"What?! Come on, mine wasn't so--"

Hikaru's expression caused Kaoru to stop. He was looking around boredly, signaling to Kaoru that he wasn't listening. Kaoru had been defeated.

"…Okay, fine.." Kaoru huffed, thinking of something he could do that Hikaru would find suitable. "Here goes… And you'd better let me up after this!!"

Hikaru smiled. "I will. I promise."

When Hikaru or Kaoru promised something to each other, it was always serious and sincere. Neither of them would purposely break a promise if their lives depended on it, metaphorically. This put Kaoru in a slightly calmer mood. Looking up at his brother, he widened his eyes and made a small pout with his lower lip, then began to fake cry. Turning that look to a look of angst, he turned his expression to one side and cocked his shoulders up.

"_Hikaru… Big brother… Please let me up. I'm… I'm begging you!_"

Laughing, Hikaru released his hold on Kaoru. "You're so good at that, Kaoru!" He snickered. "You'd make one cute girl!"

"Oh, shut up." Kaoru retorted, standing up and brushing himself off. "You made me do it. You almost made me forget what we were supposed to do."

Looking up at Kaoru boredly and blinking, Hikaru coked his head to the side. "…What were we going to do?"

"Commoner camp?"

"OHH, YEAH!" Hikaru bellowed and stood up cheerfully in the blink of an eye. Bending his left arm and turning to his beloved other, the held the arm out to him. "Shall we?"

Kaoru's frown quickly changed to a warm smile. "…We shall." He nodded and linked arms with his brother.

---

"Ma!" The two called in harmony, skipping down the stairs and entering the dining hall. Their parents were having lunch, and they were lucky their plan had been conceived on a weekend or else they would've been out about business. "Ma! We want to go to a commoner camp!"

"Huh?" Mrs. Hitachiin looked up from her salad, as did her husband. "A… A commoner camp? What's that?"

Mr. Hitachiin smiled. He knew exactly what they were talking about, having been married into the family. "Ah, honey, the boys want to go to a camp for poor people." He chuckled.

"Well, why on earth would they want to do that?" She questioned, coking her head to the side and sneering. She acted as if they weren't standing on either side of her, pushing and asking her please.

"Because we're bored!" Kaoru cried.

"We want to be commoners for a while! Please, please, please?!" Hikaru stammered.

"…But… Why commoner?"

Mr. Hitachiin laughed. "I think it's great that you two find interest in something like poor culture. I think it's a great idea!"

"But honey--"

"_HOORAY!!"_ Hikaru and Kaoru bellowed together, almost jumping onto the table and doing a dance. They were the type that believe that they needed what they wanted, then didn't care for it when they got it.

Sighing, the woman knew that if Hikaru and Kaoru wanted it that badly, she would have to give it to them. In other words, she was used to spoiling them rotten to the point where it was second nature. "Augh… I'll get you guys registered tonight."

"A sleep away camp!"

"Yeah!"

"What?! Now that's too much--" That was an insane idea. Why would her sons want to do that?!

"Okie-Dokie, spokie!" Mr. Hitachiin saluted his sons. "I'll get you guys registered _tonight_!" He did believe that it was a great idea, and had almost no idea what he was doing. His wife definitely had the instinct that it would not be good for Hikaru and Kaoru…

_And she was right._

---

_**A/N!**_

_Augh, it's starting so slow! The next chapters won't be home life, I promise, I just wanted to elaborate and show how happy those two are together. Hee, I guess I do have to admit it, I am a fan of the twins. Damn that 400 page role play…_

_Next Chapter::_

**Departure! An Unexpected Treat**

_The third chapter on are meant to be the real plot starters, just as S.S. Suou was. I'm planning for this to be very, very dramatic._


	2. Departure! An Unexpected Treat

_**A/N!**_

_It's ready to begin; this chapter is also setting up. I'm not going to neglect my other story, but this one needs some catching up. ;D Lol. Now enough of my babbling…_

**+Chapter Two+**

_Departure! An Unexpected Treat_

It's been two weeks since the twins had decided their summer's fate, and the excitement had been growing every minute since. Their plane was to depart the day after, and they were getting their things together… Well, they sort of were.

"Just take everything from the dressers and put them into the suitcase, it's not that hard." The two sighed in a nasally overtone. Leaning over with their hands perched on their hips, they rushed their maids to get everything put away. They weren't mean people, they were just bored and had nothing better to do.

"C'mon, we don't have all day!" They continued, holding back laughter as the twin girls tried stuffing everything down. One sat on their clothes as the other attempted to zip it up. After a good few tries, she got all around quickly as the other jumped out of the way.

"Your luggage is ready, Hitachiin-sama." The girls reported rather quietly. They had a bit of loathe in their voices, and together they sounded fit for a creepy movie with two little possessed girls. "Would you like it put in the limo now, Hitachiin-sama?"

"Yeah, yeah, we don't want to trip over it." Kaoru shrugged, and he turned to his brother.

"Trip… Over it?" Examining the room, the girls concluded that it took almost none of the passageway. The room was gigantic.

"Can you believe it, Hikaru? We're going to commoner camp for _three whole weeks_!" Finally, his look of boredom evolved into a giddy smile, and his hands bounced up and down in a penguin waddling position.

"I know, Kaoru, we'll be just like Haruhi for three weeks! The only problem is we're supposed to take those classes." Hikaru grumbled, leaving Kaoru to only mimic his groggy expression. "I wonder what he registered us into."

"Probably something like chess." Kaoru joked, laughing at his own joke.

"Haha, probably!" Hikaru mined, and the two stood there laughing in the doorway as their maids' heads radiated a form of irritation. How exactly would they carry out their orders with those two standing in the way?

"Hitachiin-sama…" One began, half bowing and half holding on to the suitcase, ready to move it.

"How do we get through the doorway with you standing there?" The other finished. They knew very well that the two wouldn't fire them for that statement, they weren't completely evil, but they were sure spoiled… and mostly evil.

The two continued laughing, ignoring the maids and walking out on their own, talking about how exciting it would be. In result, their suitcase was thrown down the stairs instead of dragged. Fortunately, it was high class and nearly indestructible. It reflected the twins greatly, and that's subconsciously why they always used it.

**Airport, July 1****st**

"I never liked this place." Kaoru grumbled as he stared up at the line for luggage check in. "It's too much work."

"Yeah, I don't know how we get through it all." Hikaru sighed in reply, and they walked in the opposite direction of the start of the line. On cue, a team of about three men in uniform took their suitcase and waited in line, two others as bodyguards walking closely behind them. (Why it took three men for a suitcase was beyond me, and I'm the writer. XD)

"Ma says that this place is dangerous." Kaoru whined in a high pitched sort of voice, putting on a worried look and latching onto his brother's shoulder. Hikaru simply looked at him a moment, and the two broke out into another fit of laughter.

---

It didn't take long for the brothers to approach the gate, and the two bodyguard men quickly saluted them and jogged off. It made Hikaru and Kaoru feel partially naked, not having those two breathing down their neck after so long, but eventually it was forgotten. Taking the two closest seats, they looked to each other a moment and pulled out Game Boy Advances, playing their favorite game: Super Mario Bros. (I dun own[Well, the game I do…)

As they played, the people around them slowly stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Did those two just have bodyguards…? The girls in that bunch were quickly swooned, standing in place and dancing sort of. Two handsome twins their age doing everything in harmony and seemingly pressing the buttons at the same time? How could they resist?

"_Flight F1 is now boarding."_

At their cue, Hikaru and Kaoru switched off their games. As soon as the screens were entirely black, they tossed them into their shared bag and despite the line, walked up to the front out of habit. The woman taking the tickets was in her thirties, and still she was swayed to the point where she ignored the angry passengers behind them.

"Thaaank you!♪" The two sang, skipping into the plane, hand in hand. They laughed at the idea of commoner camp, still, and took their front two seats in the middle next to each other, first class, nearly the moment they entered.

Boarding was long and tedious normally, especially for the first passengers inside, but still, the idea of where they were going kept them giggling the whole time. They saw everybody who boarded, and more than half gave them a long hard stare, almost all. The only ones who didn't were either old couples paying attention to not falling and dying, or babies. Some people even made comments.

Once everybody was seated, each of them slapped their headphones on. They were big and definitely not the most inconspicuous, especially with their hair being such a light color. They listened to their music until it was time for takeoff, where to stewardesses were to tell everybody to turn them off.

Three of them just passed by Hikaru and Kaoru with red marks on their faces that they made out to be a blush, and one came up to them and attempted. Flipping the switch to their music off, they looked up at her expectantly, saying not a word.

"Excuse me, sirs, you're going to have to…"

"Have to what?" Hikaru stated.

"Hikaru, she means our seatbelts. Don't be rude to such a beautiful girl." Kaoru knew that she was talking about the headphones, but he played along anyways. It was just plain fun.

"Huh?!" The woman jerked backwards.

"Hm? What is it?" The two looked up at her and blinked, Kaoru still in the middle of buckling Hikaru's seatbelt as his brother sat in place. Both of their headphones were now on their necks. "Do you want to buckle our seatbelts?"

"Uhm, well," She looked in every direction that wasn't theirs.

"It's your job, isn't it?" Hikaru laughed. It was evident that he was teasing her, and all three of them knew it. "Well then, go ahead."

Swallowing hard, the woman frowned. They were putting her on the spot. "I'm sure boys your age can buckle your own seatbelts…" Her voice was in a near whisper now as her throat became a bit scratchy and clogged from nervousness. "How old are you, anyways?"

"Hmmm?" Kaoru sat up straight. His hum was to tell her that she had no choice, unless she wanted to walk away and risk the two complaining. Judging by their character so far, she didn't want to take that risk. Other girls in first class was hoping to see them buckle each other up, but they were still baffled as to why the stewardess would pass up such a chance.

"…Okay, here you go." The woman gave in, her stomach turning from the awkward moment as she first buckled Kaoru's seatbelt. When she finished, he smiled and stopped her for a moment.

"Thank you. I'm honored to have somebody as graceful as you to do this favor for me." He smiled in a friendly manner afterwards, causing her face to go a deep beet red.

"Oh, well, you're welcome." She laughed back, nervous as can be. Then, she leaned over to buckle Hikaru's, and he took her by the wrist, stopping her and making her heart pound like a wrecking ball to an old theatre.(Hey, Arnold!)

"E-Eh?" She looked up to see his face. It looked solemn at first, until he looked up at her in a lovey-dovey way. She was frozen in place and he leaned as close as he thought was possible before she jerked back.

"I can do it myself, thanks. My little brother's just a baby like that." Basically there, the girls in first class hated the stewardess out of jealousy from then on to the end of the flight. It was evident in their Renge-like faces.

"O-oh, I see. Well then," She stood up straight once more, letting Hikaru's hand slip off of hers. "Glad to see you're all set, I'll be--"

"A tip for your troubles? We were just bored." Kaoru laughed, offering the stewardess a wad of cash possibly bigger than her week's paycheck. "You played with us, and we're happy."

The woman had thought this was over. Heart racing all over again, she took the tip graciously with a shaking arm. Now her entire body was shaking, and the money was held by her chest. The other hand signaled a thank you, for she was unable to speak, and she walked backwards in a bow until she was behind the curtain.

"_We are ready for takeoff. Please turn off any electrical devices, and keep your tray tables up, seats back in the full upright position."_

"Ready, Kaoru?" Hikaru turned to his brother.

Kaoru nodded. "Ready, Hikaru."

Throwing their headphones back on, they listened as much as they pleased as the plane drifted off into the air. They even sang to each other slightly, dancing a bit with their arms in between entangled. The girls in first class were relieved, the others were smitten.

**Destination Airport, July 1****st**

Upon arrival, the two hopped up the second the seatbelt sign was turned off. Laughing, they skipped off of the plane merrily and placed hands to their foreheads as visors. They searched around for what their mom had described as a 'woman with orange staff shirt'. So far, they saw a few women with orange shirts. There were five in total. Three of those five were dress shirts, and the fourth was a jersey. As the fifth turned around, and the back had a large blue word that said in bold letters: 'Staff'.

"Auntie!" they chimed, skipping like little children to the woman. Smiling profusely, they tapped her shoulder. When she turned around, they nearly gasped. Her blonde hair was put up in a tight ponytail, she had on a little too much makeup, and it was all the wrong shades for her. They were sort of relieved that she was wearing the staff shirt in fear of what she would wear with those khaki capris she had on over her slightly pudgy legs. Her lip and eyebrows needed a waxing, and all together she looked ten years older than how old she really was.

"Auntie?" She blinked, and lifted up a small paper with her smudged and chipped baby pink nail polished fingers. "I was told I'd be picking up twins… Are you the Hitachiins?"

"Uhm…" Hikaru's lower eyelids rose as his chin sank.

"Yes, yes we are." Kaoru nodded, ignoring all of the woman's faults.

"Oh, alright." Sighing, the woman pointed to the luggage claim. "Get your suitcases, I'll be standing right here. By the way, my name's Jan." She didn't smile. It was obvious that Jan was obligated to tell her name and be nice to these spoiled boys, and she hated her job a lot.

"Gladly." Hikaru muttered, turning away with Kaoru and making their way to the front of the layers of people looking for their luggage. It was easy because they had entered from behind a group of girls going on vacation. Now was where their maturity showed, the way they treated the disgruntled girl who acted as if she had the worst job in the world.

It didn't take long for the suitcase to come around on the conveyer belt, and the two took the handle simultaneously with one hand each, pulling it back fast and pulling out the pulling handle. They returned to Jan, eyes that said 'Oh dear lord, is commoner camp going to be full of cold fish like these?'

"You guys ready?" She questioned, taking their bowed heads as a nod. "'Kay, good, now I've got one more to pick up." Jan sighed, not bothering to ask if they had separate suitcases like any interested counselor would. All Kaoru and Hikaru could do was hope that the whole staff wasn't as sour as she, let alone the kids. Haruhi seemed to be like that, too. Did all commoners hate fun?

Jan walked away for a moment to stand with the others picking their family, friends, or those they were hired to pick up. The boys just stared at her back. She looked even worse with such an attitude.

"Kaoru, I hope this isn't what commoner camp's going to be like." Hikaru grumbled.

"Same… But she's only one counselor, so it should be fine." He turned to Hikaru and smiled. "Plus, the other attendees should be willing to have a lot more fun anyways, heh."

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Hikaru sighed. He leaned on the suitcase, legs sticking out the back a little too far for those who were walking by with carts to pass with comfort. Kaoru had only his elbow lying on the handle, and he paid very little attention to what he was doing. Within seconds, the handle made a small clock and came down with Kaoru's weight on one of Hikaru's hands.

"_AIEE_, Kaoru!!" He screeched, spazzing and clutching his throbbing red hand. "What's wrong with you?!" He gasped, feeling exasperated and feeling his breathing become slightly heavier with every pound.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru jumped, taking his brother's hand. "Here, let me see…" Looking at Hikaru's hand, he sighed and gave a small smile. "It's not going to bruise, Hikaru. I'm sorry for being so careless." He took Hikaru's hand and hugged it close on his heart.

"Kaoru." Hikaru blinked, his face looking calmer as if he was ready to get to sleep. Normally, it was him initiating the brotherly love acts. He was happy that they were partially true. The perverse parts were for the ladies, but the way he cared for his brother was entirely sincere, and he knew that Kaoru knew it. He loved his brother so much, and even if this trip would end a disaster, he would still have Kaoru… right?

"Oh… Oh dear lord, no."

"Hm?" the two looked up to see a familiar face. Could it be…?

"Haruhi? You're going to commoner camp, too?" Hikaru gasped. "Wow, I wonder how you afforded it!"

Haruhi frowned deeper. Her expression looked as if she was ready to kill herself, and Jan noticed it fast.

"Don't worry, Haruhi, you won't be seeing them as long as you stay in the girls' building." She reassured, smiling, and patting Haruhi's soft hair. She had a smile on, and it made the twins wonder… Why was she being so nice to Haruhi, and not them? Was she a lesbian or something…?

"How did you guys find out what camp I was going to?" She asked, showing how shocked she was to see them through her words. "Did you plant cameras into my house or something?"

The two chuckled to each other. "We didn't think we'd see you here, Haruhi, we just wanted to go to a commoner camp." Giggling, they took places on either side of her. "But maybe it's fate, eh? An unexpected treat?"

Ignoring their comments and ready to swat their hands off if they tried to touch her, Haruhi's eyebrow twitched. "Thanks, Jan, I think I'm going to stay in the girls' building after all."

"Aww, Haruhi!"

**Camp Moral**

It was about a ten minute ride on the camp's bus before approaching the camp. The whole way, Kaoru sat by the window daydreaming about camp life, Haruhi sat by him, huddled up for protection, and Hikaru teased her on the end. Jan sat with a fellow counselor on the other side of the three children's seats in the very front, talking to them about random boring stories. Upon arrival, balloons were spread all over the campus, for the camp took place at _Denehee College_, an all girl's school with four buildings surrounding the quad, a field where tetherball and other games were taking place by those who had already arrived. There, in the archway between two of those buildings' entrances stood a man with another orange staff shirt. He looked like he was too obsessed with his job, and smiled greatly with his clipboard.

Taking once glimpse at Hikaru and Kaoru, he handed them both envelopes. "You two must be the twins we've been expecting!" He said in a goofy tone.

The two switched their envelopes, for he'd given them the wrong ones, but upon looking at them, a look of horror swept their faces. Their folder said as follows:

_**Name: **__Hitachiin, Hikaru_

_**Age: **__Sixteen_

_**House: **__Beebe_

_**Hall: **__B6_

_**Room: **__4_

_**Name: **__Hitachiin, Kaoru_

_**Age: **__Sixteen_

_**House: **__Beebe_

_**Hall: **__B6_

_**Room: **__12_

By this time, all of the new arrivals had been given their folders, and the man was explaining their purpose. Most people had a nervous look on, the twins had a look of shock and anger, and Haruhi looked as calm as can be.

"Inside your folders are your lanyards which must be on at all times, room keys, swipe cards for opening the main building's doors, and a few papers. On those papers are the daily schedule, your classes, and the main events for the whole three weeks! Now on the outside, it says…"

"Excuse me!" Hikaru and Kaoru raised their hands. "We have a problem!"

"Hm? What is it, champs?" He was as corny as ever. Hopefully the others weren't like him, either.

"We were supposed to room together, there's a mistake!"

Haruhi blinked. Hikaru and Kaoru in separate rooms? She looked up at them with a surprised expression. That was a mistake, how would Hikaru live without his Kaoru?

She had a feeling this trip would cause some disaster. Already she had regretted signing up for it.

The man smiled and laughed like Mike Tyson. "Haha, no boys, there are never mistakes! I think you two forgot to register in the same room! We can't change it now, anyways!"

"But--"

"Off to your rooms, everybody! You may only use the elevators for your luggage, after that you need a Dean's pass!" the man called, ignoring Hikaru and Kaoru's situation. There had to be some way out of it. Bribing, maybe? No, they didn't want to deal with the office. At least they were on the same hall… Right?

"Sorry, you guys, hope it goes fine." Haruhi smiled. She walked off into one of the buildings, lanyard already on with the swipe card and key. Taking her suitcase into the elevator, the two watched her until the doors closed.

"…Geez." Hikaru huffed, taking the suitcase and heading for the Beebe building. "What a stupid name, Beebe." He grumbled, letting his anger out on the most trivial things.

"Yeah…" Kaoru sighed. They each walked into the elevator, followed by a blonde boy with a coach handbag and suitcase. The doors closed, and all that was left was a building of tension.

"I cant believe that jerk gave us different rooms, and he tells us there's nothing he can do with a smile! Commoner camp sucks, Kaoru." Hikaru continued ranting. The blonde boy studied them, a bit interested in their mannerisms. He could already see how one of them was different than the other, but he couldn't tell them apart.

"I know, Hikaru, but let's make the best of this, okay?" He sighed, coaxing his brother with one his hands rubbing his brother's back, up and down. "We can pull through, and maybe somebody'll switch rooms with us."

"…I guess."

The elevator stopped, and the blonde boy exited first. He'd noticed the high quality suitcase the two shared, but decided it was nothing, really. He exited into the hallway B6 and with his lanyard, he opened the door to room 12.

"Kaoru," Hikaru grumbled. "…He's your roommate?"

"I guess." Kaoru sighed. "Here, I'll go in your room with you and help you unpack… okay?" Kaoru only offered this because he did not want to leave his brother alone. In reality, he was a bit excited about meeting new people. After Haruhi, he wanted to talk to as many commoners as possible and see how much fun he could have. Still, he had to attend to his antisocial brother.

"…Alright, fine."

---

_**A/N!**_

_Wah, I really hope my ideas don't die… I want reviews! XD Thanks for reading, really♥ Again, I wanted to say this is all from personal experience. I'm Hikaru in this case, but I didn't complain. I just felt like crap. DX Antisocial me…._

_Next Chapter::_

**A Second Family**

_Thank you, every reader!! This story means a lot to me…_


	3. A Second Family

_**A/N!**_

_I'm updating whether I get reviews or not! That's just how cool I am. And don't worry, I know this plot idea has a lot of made-up character spots, but none will be mary-sues. Trust me, that's not how I roll! Now, on with the next chapter…_

**+Chapter Three+**

_A Second Family_

Looking down the hallway, Kaoru's eyes widened a bit. It was long, with six rooms on one side and a few windows the other. He could see all kinds of different boys attempting to pull their suitcases through the small doors, but he saw none for Hikaru's room. It was strange, but it wasn't necessarily bad. Maybe Hikaru could be alone while he unpacked, at least. Hikaru's view was the same, but thought of at a different point of view. They were all the same, commoners doing their own work for themselves. He hadn't even thought that he would have to do that for himself.

"Here, Hikaru, I'll go in first and pull while you push the suitcase." Kaoru said, trying to put the fact that there were two of them to an advantage. "It'll just slip in!" Already had Kaoru opened the door with Hikaru's key and was holding it open with his backside.

"Ahh, I forgot we have to do this ourselves." Hikaru groaned, a look that said 'I really want to go home' on his face.

"We have to, Hikaru, so push!" Kaoru was trying to get his attention focused on the suitcase and not his anguish. Unfortunately, pushing the suitcase wasn't enough to make him forget. As a matter of fact, it only made it worse.

As Kaoru had predicted, the suitcase came in with no problem. Once it was beside Hikaru's bed on the left side of the room, he kicked it to drop it on its' back. Hikaru looked up, and frowned. The room was so small. It was almost like a cabin. Was this really a dorm, or was it an orphanarium?

"Do I have two roomies?" Came a voice from the other side of the room. There lay, on the other, fully furnished bed, another boy their age. On his face was a smirk. He had wavy black hair to his nose that was pushed back sloppily to fit under a black hat, and he wore a simple white tee shirt and khaki shorts. "How totally radical."

"…Radical?" Hikaru questioned, staring his roommate in the eye with loathe. He had to share a room with this commoner pig? He looked even worse than that counselor. From where he was standing, he could even see the dirt encrusted under the boy's fingernails. This sure would be an adventure…

"No, Hikaru and I were put in separate rooms." Kaoru replied for his brother, already have unzipped the suitcase and hanging up his brother's clothes in the closet nearby. "They made a mistake and refused to fix it…" Stopping for a moment, he looked back and twitched an eyebrow. _'Poor bastards…'_

"Oh, 'kay." The guy shrugged and lay flat on his bed. "By the way, my name's Hiro. You're stuck with me for three weeks, Hikaru was it?" Laughing, he snorted very slightly, not even bothering to say something about it. He was too casual for the comfort of either of the twins.

'How is Hikaru going to survive…?' Kaoru thought to himself, sighing and returning to the suitcase to get more clothes. Surprisingly, Hikaru began to put away some more in the droors on the other side of his bed. He was just avoiding small talk with Hiro, but sooner or later he'd have to say something.

"Where are you guys from?" He was persistent. As his words were spoken, each of the two cringed slightly and turned around to face him.

"None of your business." They said together, and continued their tedious commoner work.

"Geez, you're staying with me for almost a month, chill out you two." He sighed again. "But it's kind of cool how you talk together. Show me how to do that sometime."

'_How would we be able to do that?!_' Kaoru thought angrily to himself. _'This guy's an idiot!!'_

'Yeah right, like we'd do that…' Hikaru thought, finishing his stack of clothes and dusting his hands together. "Kaoru, you almost done with the hangers?"

"Yeah, last shirt." Kaoru replied, hanging up one more of Hikaru's shirts and zipping the suitcase up once more. "Let's go to my room already, we'll set up your bed later."

"Agreed." Hikaru replied, and without looking back, the two shuffled out of the room with the much lighter suitcase.

"Hey, bye guys! See you at check in!" Hiro called from behind. Once the door was closed, he snickered to himself. "Rich twins, eh? This is going to be fun."

The two reached Kaoru's room in no time, silently conversing about how strange and stupid that guy Hiro was. Gossiping lightened the mood a little bit, until of course, they entered the room to see that blonde boy again, making his bed.

"…Hey." He said, looking up for a moment with almost sad looking ocean eyes. Looking back down at his plain white sheets, he placed his hands down on them and pulled them apart, straightening the comforter. "One of you must be my roommate."

Hikaru looked at his brother, a hint of anger from jealousy. Kaoru'd gotten the good roommate. Looking back at Hikaru, Kaoru laughed nervously, shrugged, and repeated the procedure with the suitcase. Once it was on its back, he unzipped it and started putting things together.

It was a moment of silence. Kaoru hadn't replied to the blonde boy, and it was bothering him somewhat. Hikaru couldn't have cared less. Still, it felt wrong and rather disgusting of him not to reply to the nice boy who he was to be sleeping in the same room with for such a long time. Finally, those emotions caught up to Kaoru.

"I'm your roommate. I'm Kaoru, that's Hikaru, and I suppose it's nice to meet you." He said in his nicest voice, looking back at the boy with only his head turned. He didn't smile, either. It felt sort of wrong talking like that to such a strange character.

Looking up, the boy cracked a tiny smile. "Likewise, Kaoru. I'm Kaito." He nodded in response, and threw the purple lanyard over his head. "It's best you two get your lanyards on. Check in is in a few minutes." He reassured, then walked out of the room.

"…Check in?" Hikaru questioned, then looked at Kaoru expectantly. "You sure took a liking to him, eh, Kaoru?"

"Hey, why not talk to him, I'll have to eventually." Kaoru sighed, and sat down on his unmade bed. "And I don't know what check-in is, either."

Groaning, Hikaru took his brother's folder from atop the dresser. Sitting alongside his beloved, he slowly opened it up and started flipping through the sheets. Kaoru watched, blinking. What was he looking for.

"Where's that schedule?" He spat, still digging though those multicolored papers. "God damn…"

"Here, I think this is it." Kaoru replied, picking out an orange paper. "Let's see…"

The schedule was laid out nicely and easy to read. It read as follows:

**Daily Schedule**

_7:00-8:30 Breakfast_

_8:30 CHECK-IN!_

_8:45-9:00 Community Meeting_

_9:00-11:00 Class 1_

_11:00-1:00 Class 2_

_1:00-2:00 Lunch_

_2:00 CHECK-IN!_

_2:00-4:00 Activities_

_4:00 CHECK-IN!_

_4:00-6:00 Chill Time_

_5:00-6:30 Dinner_

_6:30 CHECK-IN!_

_6:30-8:30 Main Event_

_8:30-10:00 Winding Down Time_

_10:00 CHECK-IN!_

_10:30 Room Curfew_

The two blinked. …Still, they had no idea what check ins were. It said it numerous times on the sheet, but nowhere did it specify what it was. Hikaru and Kaoru were not used to any schedules out of school that were so obvious to follow. This would definitely be a feat for the duo.

Luckily, Kaito had a digital clock set up on their nightstand. Looking at the red numbers that said so clearly '6:30', Kaoru gasped.

"Hikaru, we have to go." He shook his brother, taking him by the hand and exiting the room. Ready to run, the younger brother nearly toppled over, for in the hall sat many other boys and two adults.

"Great, you two are on time for check in." One of the adults said happily, smiling at them and scribbling something onto a notepad. Luckily he didn't wear spectacles, or Hikaru and Kaoru would've blamed Kyouya for this mess. "Sit down, the schedule's going to change a little bit today. Instead of going to main event, we're going to go around and introduce ourselves."

The two frowned and shuffled off to the end of the line of boys propped up against the walls. They sat a little farther away from the others than anticipated, and they sat side by side instead of opposite sides. Propping their arms up against each other, they stared at the group like they were escaped mental patients and deserved to be put to death.

"Let's start with… Hikaru and Kaoru, since they were the last ones here." The other adult laughed, causing the entire group to shift their attention over to the twins. "Please tell us your name, age, and what you expect out of this camp."

"We're si--" They began, but were quickly interrupted.

"One at a time, you guys." The first adult stated, frowning a bit. "Kaoru, you go first." It was all too obvious that he was reading a random name of the two off of his clipboard, for Kaoru sat farther from the others than Hikaru.

"Oh, uhm…" He looked to Hikaru who looked angrier than before. Sighing, he turned back to the rest of the group. "My name's Hitachiin, Kaoru, I'm sixteen years old, and I expect…" He thought for a moment, holding Hikaru slightly closer. "I expect… adventure from this camp."

Snickering began to build up through the group. They were all thinking different things. The only one not laughing was Kaito, who was studying Kaoru expectantly.

"He said Hitachiin, like the clothing line! This guy's crazy!"

"Adventure, haha, that's so corny!"

"Look at how he holds his brother, hehe…!"

Hikaru's expression was now far angrier than a scowl. He wanted to stand up and punch those kids in the face, but Kaoru's sharp tug was enough to tell him that it wasn't worth it.

Kaoru's expression went a bit angrier, too. "Hmph." Was all he said, and turned away from the others. Leaning more onto his brother, it made it obvious that he was the uke of the two, and it was also obvious that he would be teased about it.

"Grow up, you guys." The second counselor sighed. "His last name really is Hitachiin…"

"Whoa, really?!" One gasped.

"I'd bet they legally changed it! He's wearing the clothes right now!" Yelled another.

"I dunno, man, he looks pretty fashion-oriented if you know what I mean, haha!"

Hikaru didn't want to hear any more of this. He just began himself on his introduction, knowing fully that he didn't want to embarrass his brother any further by cursing those boys out. With girls they were home free, but with boys they had to show off for a while before they gained respect.

"I'm Hitachiin, Hikaru, and I'm sixteen, too. I expect more rats like you guys out of this stupid camp." He grumbled, and crossed his arms, leaving Kaoru as the only one holding him.

"Ooh, scary, man!" One boy chortled.

"I told you he was a jerk!" Hiro had loudly whispered to another.

Irritated by Hikaru's answer and assuming it was because of the others tormenting his brother, the first counselor pointed sharply to Hiro. His evident annoyance was enough to show that he was indeed not the same kind of person as Kyouya.

"Hiro. You go next then." He nearly roared. _"Little brat." _Luckily for him, the only person who heard that last part was the other proctor.

"My name's Jurisako, Hiro, and I'm seventeen. I expect decent classes out of this camp, sir!" He replied smugly. He had the expression like Naruto, and it made the others laugh slightly. He was, really, a dork to them, too.

As the introductions continued, Hikaru grumbled. He looked at his brother with sympathetic eyes who didn't get Kaoru's gaze in return. Kaoru simply looked out the window. He knew very well that Hikaru was sorry for those brats getting to Kaoru, but the truth was, it didn't really hurt him. Right now, he was thinking about what this camp would do, if it would make them hermits again. At least they had Haruhi, right? Well, every once in a while.

There was a total of eighteen boys in their living group. Oh, how they despised almost every one of them. The only one they didn't hate completely was Kaito, and they didn't exactly like him, either. Finally, Kaoru looked up when it was his roommate's turn. He was interested in knowing something about that strange boy.

"My name is Daijubo, Kaito." He stated, bowing to the group. They simply held back laughter. "I'm sixteen years old, and I expect to learn about culture at this camp." Blinking for another moment, he added "I was born in Japan, but I've lived most of my life in Italy."

"Wow," Hiro laughed. "That's a spicy meatball!"

"Hiro, how would you like to meet the dean?" The second proctor sighed. "I'm sure with being such a douche he's be pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"You can't call me that!" Hiro roared. "I'm telling my parents!"

"Squealer." Hikaru sighed, looking off, out the window. "Nobody likes a rat, Roro."

"…Roro?" Hiro was taken back. "Why would you call me Roro? Are you giving al of your guy friends pet names now, or what?"

"Get lost, Hiro." The first counselor finally announced. "And take the stairs. There are four flights to go back up when you're done. Guro will be waiting for you."

"Who the heck's Guro?" Hiro sneered.

"Me." The second counselor nodded. "Now go, I don't want to wait for you too long. I have a life to live." He turned to the other and smiled. They laughed through eye chemistry for a minute, then nodded.

"Now you guys, down to the quad for main event!" they said together, laughing slightly afterwards. "Hup, hup, hup, get moving you guys! All of you!"

Kaoru sighed. "At least he's gone." He said, turning to his brother. "I really wish I could switch rooms with you, Hika. He seems to be the worst of the bunch."

"No, I can handle it." Hikaru sighed. "He's a retard, but I'd rather I have it bad than you." The two exchanged timid smiled, and linked arms as they stood up. "Let's go down and find Haruhi pronto, 'kay?" He laughed.

"Alright!" Kaoru cheered, and they skipped out of the hall, down the stairs, and onto the quad. So far the only thing they had to look foreword to was seeing Haruhi, and they knew she would avoid them. Still, activities and such wouldn't be too bad, right?

Only time would tell.

---

_**A/N!**_

_I hate Hiro… . It'll be more Hika X Kao and get a lot more into the plotline as it progresses. Well, as a girl, my experience didn't have evil people like that, but it sure felt like it. Girls are much sneakier with their snobbiness, haha!_

_Next Chapter::_

**Like Little Fleas**

_I'm going to torture those two… Weh!!_


	4. Like Little Fleas

_**A/N!**_

_This won't revolve around OCs… And I just remembered, there were a couple of twins at that camp. They were just like Hika and Kao! XD 100 points to whoever can guess what the real name of the camp is! Haha!_

↓

**+Chapter Four+**

_Like Little Fleas_

The stairs were rather long, but going down wasn't too much of a hassle. They made it to the bottom with the smiles almost completely faded, but just glad that they were together after meeting those horrid people they had to call a family. There seemed to be a river of other kids their age pouring out the doors, and they sighed. Being a commoner wasn't as much fun as the two'd expected.

Outside was cold and dark. There was a large horde of children lying on blankets in the grass on the front quad. There was a large inflatable screen in front of them. Apparently, they were showing a movie. Still, the Hitachiin brothers didn't understand what that blasted thing was supposed to be, for there was nothing playing on it yet.

"Yo, Hikaru, Kaoru," Called a familiar voice behind. It was Hiro. Following close behind was Guro. He passed them with no problem, leaving the three to their quibbling.

"Ah, Hikaru," Kaoru sighed and the two stopped walking, tightening their arm link. "The pest's following us, make him go away."

"Pest?" Hiro spat. "I'm no pest. You guys are the ones intruding on our quaint little camp with your boasting rich attitudes." A smirk crossed his face. He thought he'd won the petty little fight.

"Quaint is hardly the word." Hikaru hissed back, scanning the area for a place to sit. _'We have to sit on the grass…?_' He thought, growing angrier by the minute. '_Now that's just plain low class…'_

"How would you know?" Hiro stuck out his tongue. Naturally, he acted like a little kid. Well, more so than the boys ahead of him.

"Ah! Hikaru!" Kaoru gasped, pointing a finger. Hikaru smiled. "Nice job, Kaoru!" He laughed, and the two began skipping in the direction the younger brother pointed.

"Those guys… Like anybody'd want to sit with them." Hiro thought out loud. Shrugging, he heaved a sigh. "I almost feel bad for those… huh?" he stopped. Kaoru and Hikaru sat down by a girl with large chocolate brown eyes and matching hair. Would Hiro have to eat his own words? She was rather cute…

"Haruhi!" The two chimed, finding their female friend, sitting alone on a checkered knit blanket, far from the loud, obnoxious crowd of immature children that she could easily relate to any member of the Host Club. Looking up at the two who'd just called her name, Haruhi smiled. It seemed that they'd gotten along fine.

"Hey, guys." She laughed quietly. Just because she was glad they were okay didn't mean she would put up with their mocking. "How'd it go?"

Kaoru and Hikaru frowned simultaneously, and Haruhi couldn't tell if it was because it didn't go well or if they disapproved of her behavior. Her lip twitched for a moment, and she sighed. "Sit down. Tell me how check in went."

There were those two words again. Check in, check in, check in, it was so bothersome! If only they could change the name to 'forcibly meet with sixteen other faglets', it's make them feel much more at ease.

"Ah, our living group's full of idiots." Hikaru snorted, laying on one side of Haruhi. Kaoru took the other. "Are all commoners as ignorant as these?"

Kaoru nodded. He was kneeling, hugging his knees to his chest. "Yeah, there's only one of them we don't hate, and that's my roommate. He doesn't talk much."

Haruhi sighed. She figured that the reason they hated everybody was because they weren't as 'cool' as them, naturally, when this honestly wasn't the case. Shaking her head, she turned to Hikaru.

"Hikaru, not everybody's a loser because they're not rich, like you." She grumbled, then turned to the younger boy. "You don't have to hate them, I'd bet your roommate is rich."

Kaoru shrugged. "..He had coach bags, but that's hardly the case." Haruhi blinked. What did he mean, by 'hardly the case'?

"Who cares if they're rich or poor?" Hikaru muttered. His face grew to a melancholy look. "They're all just… bad people."

Now Haruhi could tell that there was something truly upsetting the two. Studying each of their expressions, she cocked her head to the side. What could she do to help them?

"Yo, Haruhi," Hikaru turned to her, blocking her train of thought.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for letting us use your blanket." Kaoru finished. He smiled at her in a friendly way whereas Hikaru had a more sly look on his face. With a small laugh, Haruhi nodded to the two.

"Of course, no problem. Maybe here you could learn the importance of some things and learn to appreciate them more, hm?" She was just kidding, but hoping that it would be more than just a dream. "I mean, it's a lot more work here than normal life for somebody with as much money as me… heh."

The two stopped and looked at her. "…More work?" They asked in unison. Oh no…

In order to keep Hikaru from flipping out and sulking, Kaoru quickly changed the subject, unaware that their new rival, Hiro, was watching every move they made.

"How'd it go for you, Haruhi?" He asked, leaning a shoulder onto hers and smiling to keep her from jerking away. She was used to it by now from those two anyway. Hikaru'd already mimicked what his brother had done.

"Eh. It was okay." She shrugged. "I mean, the girls in my group are nice and all, but they're all so… _loud_."

"Hi Haruhi!" A girl called with a squeaky, high pitched voice from afar. She waved a hand frantically, grayish blue pigtails bouncing around like mad.

"…Hi, Kanon…" Haruhi said meekly in a reply, waving sheepishly back to the bouncy girl. "See what I mean? They don't leave me alone." Heaving a sigh, she shifted position so that her legs were spread out in front of herself and her hands kept her upright.

Receiving the returned wave, Kanon turned to the girls surrounding her, sharing a fit of giggles with them all.

Kaoru smirked. "Those are the girls you should be friends with." He said mockingly. "You're too boyish."

"Agreed." Hikaru nodded, poking at Haruhi's cheek. "You should be cute, like them, not a cold fish like normal."

"Oh, shut up." Haruhi batted his hand away. "I do what I want; I don't care what you two have to say about my lifestyle." It'd been so long with these two buffoons breathing down her neck about cutesy things. She was so tired of it, why couldn't they leave her alone already? She had no idea that she was the only one the two would even talk to without argument so far. They were destined to stick together.

---

"Hiro, stop staring at them." One boy whined, bopping his friend on the head. "It's getting sort of creepy. I don't even know what you find so interesting about those two morons."

"…It's not them." Hiro started, sounding bewildered. He hadn't looked away from his target. "It's that girl… How is she friends with those losers?" He questioned, getting more and more irritated as he spoke. "She should be our friend; she should be cool, like us!! Ah!"

Again, he was bopped on the head, but this time harder.

"Maybe they're gay, who cares?" The other guy groaned, tired of the moron beside him ranting and staring like a stalker maniac. It was more unnerving than the twins themselves, and to people like him, they were pretty bothersome. As little as he believed it, it was slightly from jealousy.

---

"Kanon, who is that Haruhi's sitting with?" One girl asked the bubbly girl, leaning in to her with a fist on her chest. "They're totally cute; do you know them, too?" With a giggle, she was joined by another friend.

"Yeah, I know, how did a girl like her get two pretty twins like those to be her friends?" The second girl laughed. "I mean, she's nice and all, and she's kind of pretty, but she's not _that_ amazing!"

Kanon laughed. "I don't know, but I agree! They should know us, not her! They're too cool for her, I think." Giggling, she propped a fist to her mouth. "I don't know them, but eventually I will!"

"Ooh, girl, you are too sly!" The first girl squealed.

"Yeah, like a spy or something!" The second gasped. "Wow, you're so smart!"

"I know, girls!" Kanon giggled with glee, flipping one pigtail onto her back. "I know."

---

Finally, the movie began. It was some crummy comedy that nearly nobody would take interest in. Hikaru was about ready to fall asleep, and Kaoru studied the group in a desperate attempt to pick out those he thought were potential friends. It seemed everybody had met at least one person they liked by now and were laughing with them, leaving Kaoru to find none of them too interesting. Letting out a sigh, he looked at the movie screen and thought about how he and Hikaru would pull through this. Being with Haruhi wasn't satisfactory. He wanted to know more people.

Suddenly, Kaoru was forced to jump, along with Haruhi, Hikaru, and others who had been doing their own thing. There was a sharp yelling coming from the crowd near the front.

"_NO! DON'T GO THROUGH THAT DOOR!!" _It rang, piercing as fingernails to a chalkboard. _"AWWW, YOU SHOULD'VE LISTENED!!!"_

"That's…" Kaoru started, groaning greatly. Just that voice was enough to bring a good mood down.

"…Hiro." Hikaru finished, letting a long moan that said '_I'm tired of this'_ escape his lips as he fell back onto the blanket. "He's such an annoying little twerp… and he's my roommate."

Haruhi blinked, turning to Hikaru. "He's… Your roommate?" She questioned, bewildered. Now she knew at least partially what was bothering the older brother, and if it bothered him, it bothered Kaoru as well.

Turning back as the voice continued to bellow the stupidest things, Haruhi studied the boy. She saw only his hat with a little hair poking out and a little of his tee shirt, but still she could see just how unlucky Hikaru had been. It had been anybody else in the camp, it'd only be annoying, but Hikaru would probably end up running to Kaoru's room, crying.

"Yeah…" Kaoru sighed heavily. "We met him earlier. He already got sent to the dean…"

"That's harsh." Haruhi winced.

"What?" Hikaru gasped, shooting up. "He deserved to be sent home, are you daft? Certainly it's not _harsh_…" Haruhi's hands waving in front of her indicated Hikaru to stop for a moment.

"I meant that he's your roommate, not that he got sent to the dean, calm down!" She laughed nervously, then went back to her normal state. "In any case… I feel bad for you guys."

Kaoru and Hikaru let out a small laugh. "Thanks, Haruhi…"

---

When the movie was over, a loud voice on a megaphone woke the sleeping brothers up. They hadn't had too long to snooze, but it was enough to make them extra tired when they awoke. Haruhi sat on her knees in between them, having been watching the movie attentively.

'_She LIKED that movie…?_' Hikaru thought.

'_It was like watching bossa-nova play kick the can, she must be insane_!' Kaoru blinked, eyes half open.

They both lay in their spots, letting thoughts run through their minds and partially listening to the announcements being made. All the man talked about was check in, blah, blah, waking up in the morning, blah, and making sure the students knew their classes. It all wasn't anything worth listening to, but Haruhi sure must've found it interesting, for she tried to wake the two up so that they could hear what the man was saying.

"….Blah, blah, blah, _winding down time_! Have a good night, everybody!"

Kaoru's eyes widened to a decent size by now. He sat up and looked at his brother lying down so peacefully. It was adorable and made him giggle a bit.

"Well," Haruhi stood up, dusting herself off. "I'm off. Have fun, guys."

"What?!" Kaoru gasped. She couldn't leave them alone, not now! They needed her, they didn't want to have to deal with those crazy people in their living group. "Please stay!" he whined, tugging at her shirt from his place on the ground. Hikaru poked an eye open. He sat up, rubbing his head with his hair following every stroke his fingers made.

"Haruhi…" he said softly, not trying to sound as adorably childish as he did. "You're leaving?" Kaoru's eyes lit up when he saw his brother in such an amorous pose. It warmed his heart, almost literally.

Groaning, Haruhi frowned. "Fine, I'll stay with you guys." She growled.

"Hooray!" Kaoru laughed. It seemed that him, Hikaru, and Haruhi were the only ones there, easily ignoring the horde of people surrounding them. Many people were going into their dorms, others were staying out and playing games such as Frisbee, Soccer, Football, Four Square, Tag, and infamously, Curveball. It looked like anarchy to the hosts, even though Haruhi knew what all of these things were.

"Aw, great!" Hikaru laughed, waking up little by little. He rubbed his eye with his fist, all the while smiling. Again, Kaoru couldn't help but giggle at Hikaru's actions. It was almost unbearably cute, if only he'd had a camera.

After he stood up, Haruhi took the blanket from beneath them. "I'm just going to put this back in my room, okay?" Haruhi examined the brothers. They looked more than eager to have her there. Cracking a small 'Hm,' and a smile, she tuned back to go to her main house, Caz.

"I'll be right back."

"Alright," Kaoru began.

"We'll be waiting!" Hikaru finished. The Hitachiin first years laughed, high fiving each other and walking to the closest bench on one side of the quad.

"At least Haruhi's here, eh, Hikaru?" Kaoru laughed, poking his brother's arm. "I mean, commoner camp can't be all bad, right?"

Hikaru smirked. "We haven't even spent one day here. I'm sure it'll get better." He laughed a bit, then raised a finger as if explaining something. "Besides,"

Kaoru smirked along with him. He knew exactly what his brother was thinking.

"..We could just get sent home after an 'accident' if it was that bad, anyway."

Laughing rather loudly to each other, the brothers experienced their first real good time while being at Camp Morale, but it didn't last too long. They were entirely unaware that they and Haruhi had somebody out to drain their free time. The entire camp was seemingly out to get them. It was better than being bored, right?

Wrong.

---

_**A/N!**_

_This chapter felt sort of like a waste of space. DX Haha, but the next chapter will show how the people around them will start affecting it. Geez, it's starting really slowly… But I swear, it's going to get better! (Haha)_

_Next Chapter::_

**What about Haruhi?**

_Hiro's gonna give me nightmares. DX_


	5. What About Haruhi?

_**A/N!**_

_Ahh, I didn't update yesterday!! I hate myself for that! LMAO! I may not be able to tomorrow either since I'm going to a concert… .. SORRY! And then in less than two weeks is school. I'll update as much as possible! Thank you everybody who reviewed and read! XD Yes, even those hit and run readers!_

**+Chapter Five+**

_What about Haruhi?_

Haruhi sighed. As she entered the Caz building after swiping her card, she began to think. Hikaru and Kaoru separated and begging her to stay out there with them? It was almost hell for the two of them. Really, Haruhi was glad she could be there to help those two out. Still, she was hoping it wouldn't interfere with her camping experience. She was really hoping to learn from her classes and get some alone time. Surely, Hikaru and Kaoru would be able to make some friends and learn to stop revolving around those they already know.

She began to walk up the stairs, looking at a couple of other girls who were in her living group. They laughed with each other, even if they were from different sides of the country. That's what Hikaru and Kaoru should do. They should make some more friends. Luckily, Haruhi's hall was on the second floor, meaning only that one flight of stairs. As she descended to go to her room, she raised her purple lanyard and inserted the key into her room's lock.

Haruhi walked inside the hot room and folded her blanket up evenly. Placing it on her bed, she looked out the window, seeing the two sitting on a bench. Smiling slightly, she sighed again, but this time not out of grief. '_Hopefully those two will meet somebody soon'_ She thought, and left her dorm.

As soon as she began to walk outside the Caz building, eyeing the twins expectantly and making her way towards them until she was stopped. Eyeing the boy who had blocked her path, Haruhi recognized him. It was that annoying loudmouth guy that the twins had said was Hikaru's roommate.

"Hey there, I'm Hiro." He said in a friendly, yet snaky voice. Haruhi nodded, examining him from a closer angle than before, when the movie was playing. He looked like an unusually unhealthy guy, stains all over his shirt and still some grass falling from his hair. She didn't really care so much, though. He was who he was.

"I'm Haruhi." She said, refusing to deny him a proper greeting. "It's nice to meet you, you're Hikaru's roommate?" Hiro's smile faded at the mentioning of his posh, snobby roommate. Finally, he regained the smile and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Yeah, I didn't talk to him much, though." Hiro said. It was true, but it was a biased way to make Haruhi think that he wasn't a mean guy. Being as oblivious as she was, she believed him straight away. He may have come off as a jerk when they met him before because of his customs, but he really didn't seem like one now.

"I see." Haruhi said with very little interest. "I'm going to talk with them now, do you want to get to know him now?" Really, she didn't expect hi to decline, but that's what he did. Giving Hiro a strange look, he took her aside, in plain view of the twins, and began small talk.

"She's taking a while." Hikaru groaned impatiently. He turned to Kaoru who simply shrugged in reply. "I mean, how long does it take to put a blanket away?"

Kaoru looked at his brother. "Well, maybe she's got a lot of stairs to climb." He guessed, believing straight away that that was the cause of her absence. "We do, it's not her fault." Hikaru nodded in reply.

"...Yeah." He let his eyes trail from place to place. He stared at the most random things, as well as Kaoru, but they were all different. First, he stared at where he was going to be living for a while, the Beebe house. It was hidden behind a couple of trees due to where he was sitting, but he saw a few from his living group and a few girls talking and laughing over there. He then turned to the front quad where four kids were playing Ultimate Frisbee. It was a bit disturbing. When Hikaru turned to look at Caz, his eyes widened. There was Haruhi, and she was talking to Hiro.

Hikaru nudged his brother, causing Kaoru to look at him and follow his eyes to see Haruhi as well. "A lot of stairs, huh?" Hikaru mocked, Kaoru giving him a disturbed look. The two stood up, walking to where the two stood, and taking a place on either side of Haruhi.

"Haruhi," Hikaru whined. "You were supposed to meet us over there!" He threw an arm around her neck, putting his face on hers and making her put on an irritated expression. She knew that Kaoru would soon follow, and she was right.

"Why would you leave us over there to talk to a rat, come on!" He cooed, wrapping his arms loosely around her neck. "We want you!" He and Hikaru gave a small glance to each other, Hiro's face growing a scowl. Those two were just toying with him, he thought. They were waving Haruhi in front of him.

"Get off of you, you guys." She grumbled, detaching their arms and dusting herself off as they laughed, putting their elbows on her shoulder. "It's not wrong to meet new people, you know. Maybe you guys should find some new friends."

Hiro blinked. "You guys knew each other before camp?" He questioned, a bit baffled. No wonder those two clinged to her, they had nothing better to do and didn't want to be alone. Still, he also wanted Haruhi to himself. There was just something about her that he found too good for the twins, but good enough for himself.

"Haruhi's our classmate," Hikaru began pinching Haruhi's cheek a moment before she swatted his hand away.

"And a Club mate!" Kaoru finished, smiling at her giddily. The two then began to speak in unison. "We see her all day almost every day, and she's out best friend!" Laughing, they ruffled her hair for a split second and giggled some more. They could tell that it was bothering their antagonist greatly.

"…Oh." Hiro hissed, irritated with this. "Well then, I think she's right." He looked at the two, sucking up to the girl, and giving them an evil look through his eyes. "You guys probably should meet some new friends."

Haruhi turned to them to see what they'd say in response. She was just caught up in the middle of things.

"…You've got a little brown on your nose there, Hiro." Hikaru said nasally, leaning towards the boy and pretending to rub off a splotch of something on his face. Hiro's angry expression was satisfactory, and he leaned back. "But I don't think it's going to come off anytime soon, do you, Kaoru?"

Kaoru shook his head. "No, he's going to be little brown nose forever, Hikaru." They continued to mock the boy until Haruhi grew a bit irritated and turned around to face them completely, eyebrows together and a finger pointing to both of them.

"Cut it out, you guys! Even if he is, just let him, okay?"

Hiro smirked. She was on his side. Hikaru and Kaoru frowned, looking at each other, then back at Haruhi. Hikaru's face was angry, and Kaoru's face was sad. Realizing that the twins were just trying to protect what they thought was their property, she let her facial features soften.

"Look. You guys might not want me to know this guy since you don't like him," she pointed to Hiro who stuck his tongue out as she faced them and turned into Mr. Perfect when she looked at him instead. "But you two have to learn that it's not your life, it's mine."

"I already knew that." Kaoru sighed, turning to Hikaru. "You'll get it eventually. Come on, Hikaru."

Hikaru sneered at Hiro, then at Haruhi. "Commoners." He said silently, Haruhi catching it slightly and widening her eyes a little. It seems she really hit a nerve on the older Hitachiin, and Kaoru looked quite upset. Oh well. She sighed.

"Ah, I'll make it up to them later." She thought aloud, turning back to Hiro who just nodded despite his misunderstanding of what the hell she was saying. "Now what were we talking about?"

Hikaru and Kaoru returned to their bench. The mood of the night had been ruined, and it was sure that they would be mocked by their living group again due to that little scene. So far, camp had been horrible. They just wanted to go home. With a sigh, Kaoru looked up. Blinking, he took one last look at his favorite toy and least favorite person alive, then to the front quad. Leaning back on the bench and looking up, he gave up. Like hell he and his brother would be able to meet new people. It was futile to even think of trying. It was-

"Hey, you guys, what's your names?" Came a giddy voice from in front of them. Kaoru blinked, then looked towards the girl who'd spoken to them. He was a bit baffled as to what she was thinking, but he brushed it aside quickly. He'd already forgotten that he and Hikaru were twins, a fetish common girls seemed to have.

"…Kaoru." He said, the surprise showing in his voice. The girl took it as a compliment at how pretty she was. Yes, she was that type of girl, the kind obsessed with herself. Hikaru looked up with a groggy face and studied her. The long grey-blue pigtails were unmistakable. It was Haruhi's roommate, Kanon. "Hikaru." He said, just to see if that's all she wanted. He was curious to see what she'd say next.

"Oh, cool!" She smiled happily and clasped her hands together in front of her. "I'm Kanon, Haruhi's roommate, I couldn't help but notice she yelled at you both!" Kaoru and Hikaru studied her. What the hell was she talking about? Was this any of her business? What kind of friendly roommate was she?

"…She didn't yell at us." Kaoru huffed, a bit irritated with her ill natured welcome. Hikaru nodded, looking at Kanon with uninterested eyes.

"Why does it matter to you?" He questioned, the gold turning to fire to Kanon, her smile fading a moment, then coming back to shine in their faces. She was determined to gain those brothers' friendship, even if it meant going slutty.

"Oh, it doesn't." She said, poking a finger to her lower lip. If it were Haruhi, it'd be cute, but with Kanon, it just made the two want to get up and walk away. "But she's my roommate and I didn't want you guys to be sad."

The two stared at her like demons. They gave her no response.

"…Can I sit?" She asked, growing a bit more timid. Again, they responded with no words, but Kaoru scooted towards his brother to make room. She wasn't close enough to them to go in between, yet. "Thank you." She sighed, awkward silence eating her away. She knew her friends were watching from afar, and she didn't want to look dumb.

"What do you want with us?" Hikaru finally asked, getting rather annoyed. "You didn't come here just to chat, I know that." Kaoru blinked, partially agreeing with Hikaru's statements. Of course, he wasn't sure if Kanon was just there to talk or not.

"I want to be your friends." She finally said, laughing nervously. "I'll just say it outright, then. I mean, you guys seem to be cool people, but you're just sitting there… Making me feel weird." She laughed nervously. "But if you don't want to, I guess I'll just leave…" Kanon began to sit up when Kaoru put a hand on her shoulder. Of course it was difficult to make friends, they kept driving people away. When she looked back at him, he smiled, making Hikaru a bit uneasy.

"Sorry 'bout that. Old nature." He said simply, motioning for her to sit down. Smiling back, Kanon giggled slightly. '_Mission complete,_' She thought, turning to Kaoru as he turned back and beginning to talk about her friends. They talked about the most trivial things, getting into the conversation, and eventually ending up playing Frisbee.

"How does this work?" Kaoru asked, holding the disc. He examined it on each side, an eyebrow arched from confusion. "I've never heard of Frisbee before." Hikaru sneered, standing far from his brother as he got instructions from Kanon on how to throw a commoner object. How could Kaoru do this? He was practically selling his soul.

"Here, wanna start?" Kanon laughed, holding the Frisbee and making a triangle out of the pouting Hikaru and his brother, Kaoru. "I'll toss it to you, Hikaru!" Laughing, she tossed the Frisbee to the elder brother who barely even tried to catch it.

"Ah!" Hikaru gasped as the thing smacked his finger. It didn't really hurt, but it alarmed him quite a bit. Picking the Frisbee up from the floor, he looked at Kanon and Kaoru who were laughing happily and growled a bit under his breath. Behind them, he saw Haruhi and Hiro now sitting on the ground and still talking. Both of them were smiling, too. It made Hikaru furious, although apparently Kaoru no longer cared.

"Hey, can I play?" Another girl asked Hikaru, acting like one of his fan girls that he was so used to in the Host Club. Blinking at her, he handed her the Frisbee.

"Here, you can do the next throw." He grumbled, crossing his arms as the girl laughed and made a square. Now she tossed it to Kaoru, who basically did the same thing Hikaru did.

"Wah, that thing's scary." He laughed, picking it up and attempting a throw in Kanon's direction, but accidentally letting go at the wrong moment. It was going straight towards Hikaru who was too busy staring at Haruhi to notice.

_Whack!_

"Itai!!" Hikaru yelped, holding his forehead as Kaoru, Kanon, and the third girl came running towards him.

"Are you okay, Hikaru?!" Kaoru gasped, holding his brother's shoulders. Hikaru frowned and pulled away, still wincing from the fast, plastic object coming in contact with his forehead. It wasn't fair! Now he didn't even have Kaoru to talk about how stupid people were with him! These commoners were taking his brother away!

"Do you need an ice pack?" Kanon gasped, giggling slightly. She couldn't help it, as well as Kaoru. They were having so much fun with such a pointless game. Hikaru couldn't understand it. Shaking his head, he glared at both of them,

"You're so funny, Hikaru!" Kanon laughed. This irritated Hikaru further. He didn't want her calling him that, she wasn't supposed to know it was him! Right now he and Kaoru looked so different because they were having different amounts of fun and Hikaru was the one who'd gotten hurt.

"Shut up." Hikaru hissed, Kaoru and Kanon laughing a bit harder at that. He was indeed funny, but they didn't know that he was also upset about Kaoru. They only thought it was the cold and Frisbee hit that'd hurt him.

Besides, Kaoru was having too much fun to notice.

**Haruhi and Hiro**

Their conversation was getting slightly more entertaining by the moment, not nearly as exciting as Kaoru and Kanon's had been but quite entertaining. Haruhi was able to talk about the Host Club and how she got into Ouran, and Hiro was able to marvel at her big eyes and talk about his home life. They actually got along quite well, thanks to Hiro's deep desire to hurt the Hitachiins and take their friend away.

"Oh, it looks like they took my advice!" Haruhi laughed, turning away from the boy in front of her and looking at Kanon as she showed Kaoru how to throw a Frisbee. Hiro looked over, arching an eyebrow. They didn't know how to play Frisbee? Freaks!! And why would such a popular girl like Kanon talk to them…?

"Yeah, I guess." Hiro spat, irritated with their happiness. "I still can't believe they don't know how to play Frisbee. I'd bet that twin," He pointed to Kaoru, "was pretending he didn't know so he could have Kanon show him. Hmph." Hiro frowned. "A desperate attempt at friends."

Haruhi blinked, looking at Hiro expectantly. She remembered Hikaru calling him a brown nose, the tilted her head. By the looks of things, Hikaru wasn't just teasing him. Maybe the twins were right, he was a monster putting on an act for Haruhi… But why? Letting it go, she waved a hand and laughed.

"No, Kaoru's not a pervert."

"Huh?" Hiro turned to her. "How do you know that's Kaoru?"

Haruhi shook her head. "It's unimportant. The important thing is, those two aren't jerks, they're just different. In reality, they're good friends. Kaoru's not using her, he's just used to casino games and only a few commoner. I told you about playing Red Light Green Light during the Host Club, right?"

Hiro nodded. "But still," He sneered. "I don't like them."

"Whatever." Haruhi shrugged. "I like them, and they're my friends. At this camp, they need me to make sure they don't act like idiots and ruin the whole thing for all three of us."

"_Itai!!"_

Haruhi looked up with Hiro, looking at the three running to Hikaru's aid. Laughing, she turned to Hiro. "I told you they didn't know how to play." Standing up, Haruhi dusted herself off. "It's almost check in. I'm going to my hall."

"Oh, uhm," Hiro stood up as well, his speech causing Haruhi to stop walking away and look at him a moment longer. "…Goodnight. I'll keep all that in mind so I don't accidentally get Hikaru mad at me."

Haruhi nodded. She knew that he was going to use it just to get Hikaru angry, but didn't address it just yet. "Goodnight."

_**A/N!**_

_Aww, poor Hikaru!_

_That's what this story's mainly going to be about: Kaoru growing apart from Hikaru, and hurt/comfort stuff. Still, the plot's building! Thank you all of your wonderful reviews!_

_Next Chapter::_

**Growing Up**

_Wow, it took over 10 chapters to get to day 2 on my other story!_


End file.
